


What You Need

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU: Vegas 'Verse, Community: sga_kinkmeme, KINK: Spanking, M/M, kink: biting, kink: pinching, kink: rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan presents himself for punishment, Radek gives him what he needs instead. (Set in the Vegas ' Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

The last thing Radek expected to see when he entered his quarters was Evan Lorne, naked with his hands clasped loosely behind his back, kneeling on the floor by the bed. He stopped dead in the doorway, and it wasn’t until Evan cleared his throat that he moved into the room.

He placed his tablet PC on the desk, removed his shoes, and hung his jacket on the back of the chair before he turned to Evan and said, “It is not that I do not appreciate the view, but I must know -- why are you here, Evan?” The ‘why are you without pants?’ was unspoken, but he was sure Evan understood what he meant.

Evan’s gaze remained fixed on a point between his knees for a long moment before he spoke. “You were injured on my watch, Doc, and that’s not okay. I-”

“What happened was not your fault! You could not have predicted the Lakathi would react in such a way. No one could have. And it was nothing -- there is no lasting damage.” He gestured to his arm, where there wasn't even a mark to show what had been done.

“I should have stopped them. It’s my _job_ to protect you when we go through the ‘Gate!”

“And you did, to the best of your ability.” When Evan remained silent, Radek asked, “Why are you here?”

Evan inclined his head toward the floor at the foot of the bed where there was a switch cut from a tree placed on the neatly folded pile of Evan’s uniform.

“You wish for me to punish you.”

Evan nodded and flushed to the roots of his hair.

Radek would be a liar if he said he’d never thought about having Evan naked and at his mercy, but never in his wildest dreams had ever imagined _this_.

“Look at me.” When Evan met his gaze, Radek continued. “If someone else gets hurt when you accompany them through the ‘Gate, do you ask them to punish you as well?”

Evan shook his head.

“Why are you asking me then?”

“You--you’re different. If one of the grunts gets hurt, it’s part of their job. They knew when they signed up they’d have to do this, go out there, every day.”

Radek sighed. “And what of the other scientists who go with you?”

Lorne pulled his eyebrows together in a frown. “That’s not the same, Doc.”

“How is it not the same? They are civilians, like me.”

“They want to go.”

“And because I did not wish to go, and was injured, you think I want payback of some kind?”

“No! That’s not what I think at all!” Evan looked alarmed, and he leaned forward to touch Radek’s knee. “I’m trying to make it up to you, to show you how sorry I am, because I care-” He cut himself off, and settled back on his crossed feet, dropping his hand to rest on his thigh.

“This is not how normal people ‘make it up to’ someone.”

Evan shrugged. “Maybe I’m not normal.”

Radek almost laughed out loud as he said, “You are the most normal person I know, Evan.”

“I’m not -- I want...I have to do this, _you_ have to do this. Please.” Evan was still looking at Radek, and he seemed sincere, but Radek thought there was something else driving this.

“I do not think it is a one-time punishment you want.” When Evan didn’t respond, Radek continued, “I think you want something more from me, something more personal.”

Evan looked away, and made a visible effort to control his breathing. As far as Radek was concerned, Evan’s non-answer was as good as a yes.

The question was -- did Radek want it to be? Setting aside the matter of _how_ Evan knew he would be amenable to this, did he want the complications that would come with a relationship of this type, with a member of the American military? Did he wish to deal with the secrecy? He looked at Evan, kneeling silently at his feet. He was beautiful, all that sleek muscle and tanned skin, and even more than that, he was a good person, someone Radek was proud to count among his friends. And just like that, he knew -- he did want it.

“All right. Suppose I say yes.  What do you want to happen, Evan?”

“I will accept any punishment you give me.”

Radek reached out and tipped up Evan’s face. He met Radek’s eyes easily enough, and Radek could see the need there, but he didn’t think punishment was what Evan was after.

“I do not wish to punish you. I will give you what you need, instead, for as long as we are both interested.”

“What I need? How would something like that work?”

“Do you trust me?”

Evan didn’t even hesitate before he said, “Yes, of course I do. But....”

“But what, Evan?”

Evan’s eyebrows drew together in a frown, and he looked down. “I’ve never...done this before. Fuck, I don’t even know what I want here, just that I want you to give it to me, want you to...” Evan trailed off and was silent for a long stretch of minutes.

“Evan, look at me.” He waited until Evan’s eyes met his, before he asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Evan held his gaze, not looking away, but not answering either. When Evan finally spoke, it was so soft Radek would have missed it if he’d not been waiting for it. “I can’t explain it -- I wish you just knew what I wanted without me having to tell you.”

“You know it’s not going to be that easy.”

Evan smiled then, a tiny thing that told Radek he knew he was being ridiculous. “I do. I just--” He stopped a took a deep breath. “For once in my life, I want to let go, to not think about anything or have to make any decisions. I want someone else to be responsible, even if it’s just for a little while. Does that make sense?”

“It does. Did you think the only way you could get that was if I punished you?”

“If you’re punishing me, the decision is out of my hands -- I have to take it.”

Radek nodded, and asked, “Is that all you want? To have to take it? Or is there more?”

“No. I want...I want you to hurt me, want you to mark me and hold me down and fuck me, want you to make me feel it.”

And _that_ was what Radek needed to hear -- Evan _wanted_ to the pain, wanted to submit. He wouldn’t just be ‘taking it’ in order to get the freedom from responsibility he craved.

“Get onto the bed, Evan, face down.” Radek rose from the bed to allow Evan access; Evan climbed up, and positioned himself as instructed. As he pressed his forehead against his folded arms, Radek heard him release a long breath, but he only un-tensed a fraction.

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.” He rubbed his hand over the swell of Evan’s tight ass and along the heavy muscle of his thigh. Downy hair tickled his palm as he traced his way down Evan’s calf to his ankle on one side, then from his ankle back to his ass on the other side. Goosebumps trailed his fingers and Evan shivered a bit when Radek’s fingers ghosted up his spine to the nape of his neck.

He could feel the knots of tension just under the skin, so he pushed up his sleeves and climbed onto the bed, straddling Evan, settling his weight against the swell of Evan’s ass. Leaning forward, he began to massage the tightness from Evan’s shoulders. When Evan groaned, he pushed harder, concentrating his effort on the trapezius muscle, where Evan seemed to be most tense.

“Mmm...not that I’m objecting, but this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Radek pushed the heel of his hand against a particularly stubborn spot, and rubbed it in a tight circle before he responded. “And as I have already said, this is not a punishment. I want you to relax before we move forward, as I do not wish to injure you.”

Evan’s snort of disbelief turned into a gasp when Radek slipped a hand up his arm and pinched the tender skin on the underside of it. The gasp morphed into a drawn out moan when Radek pressed his fingers together with steadily increasing pressure. When Evan’s breath began to hitch, he twisted his fingers, releasing the skin for a few seconds before he pinched it again.

“What I am doing to you is painful, yes, but I am not causing you injury. There is a difference, Evan, and I am going to enjoy teaching you about that difference.” He twisted his fingers first to one side, then the other, before he pinched harder, using the edge of his nails to intensify the sensation.

Evan arched into the pain, pressing his hips into the mattress, and Radek followed, rocking his hips against the swell of Evan’s ass before he leaned over to whisper in Evan’s ear.

“I am going to assume you like this, but to make sure nothing happens you don’t want, why don’t we talk about a safeword?” He released the skin between his fingers and waited for Evan to speak.

“Wraith. I can’t imagine randomly saying it except if I really needed it, so, yeah.”

“Very well -- if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, or causes more pain than you feel you can bear, just say ‘Wraith’ and I will stop. Do you understand?”

Evan nodded, but didn’t say yes, so Radek pinched him again. “Yes! I understand. Wraith means you’ll stop. What if I just need to catch my breath?”

“If you say the word yellow, I will stop whatever it is I am doing, and I will not start again until you are ready.”

“Got it -- yellow means slow down, Wraith means stop.”

Radek pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Evan’s ear, then he leaned back, intent on continuing to work the knots out of Evan’s muscles. He was surprised to find that Evan had relaxed considerably during their conversation; he ran his fingers over the top of Evan’s shoulders and up into his hair.

When Evan practically purred, Radek rubbed harder, then twisted his fingers into Evan’s hair and tugged his head back. Evan breathed deeply and made a soft, contented noise when Radek leaned in and kissed his neck.

Radek was pleased that the noises continued as he kissed and nipped his way down over the slope of Evan’s back, but he wanted more, louder, so he sank his teeth into the swell of Evan’s buttock, hard enough to leave a mark. The resulting shout rang out briefly before Evan turned his face into the pillow, and no, this simply would not do.

He flicked his tongue over the bite, and said, “You are so responsive, Evan -- let me hear you.” He waited until Evan nodded and turned his head to the side, and when Radek turned his attention back to the same spot, Evan pushed his ass back against his mouth, and let loose with a low moan that sent shivers through Radek. Abruptly he ended the bite and climbed off the bed; he wanted to really mark up the lily-white skin of Evan’s ass, and to do that he needed Evan to be laid out across his lap.

“Up, Evan.” Evan stretched as he rolled to the side, slow and relaxed, and while Radek was pleased to see a smile on his face, he wanted to move things along. “Rychlý, if you please.”

“Mmm.  Impatient....” Evan looked entirely too pleased with himself, so Radek swatted his backside. That seemed to get his attention, and he rolled off the bed and stood at Radek’s side.

Radek took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand, and then stripped off his shirt. Before he could start on his trousers, he felt Evan’s hands working the button and zipper. As soon as Radek dropped his shirt, Evan leaned in to kiss him, and they pushed his pants and boxers down together. He kicked the bundled fabric away, even as he pulled Evan closer. They kissed for a long moment before Radek broke away, and sat on the edge of the bed.

He gestured at his lap, and for a moment, he thought perhaps he was going to have to explain himself, but, no, Evan got it. He lowered himself across Radek’s lap, ass in the air. Radek waited while Evan settled himself before touched him, rubbing one hand over the small of Evan’s back and pressing on the bite mark until he relaxed and allowed more of his weight to rest across Radek’s lap.

He rubbed lower, moving his hands in tight circles as he contemplated where and how to start. As his hand passed over the top of Evan's thigh, Evan pushed back against it, and Radek knew. He began to lightly slap him there, delighting in how quickly the skin beneath his hand pinked up. He moved his hand over Evan's entire ass, alternating sides and gradually hitting harder.

When Evan's entire ass was warm to the touch, he stopped for a moment, rubbing his hand over the area before raised his hand and laid down a sharp slap that made Evan gasp and tense his ass. Radek didn't wait for Evan to relax before he did it again, in the same spot, then again, in another spot. He continued, slapping without rhythm or pattern, sometimes lighter, but mostly harder, especially once Evan began to cry out and rut against Radek's leg.

After a particularly sharp slap that left his hand stinging, Radek stopped, cupping his hand around the swell of Evan's ass and pressing his hips down. Evan gasped, arching his back and pushing his ass into Radek's hand for a moment before he dropped his hips and ground his cock against the flexed muscle of Radek's thigh.

“Do prdele, you are so beautiful. I could do this all day, just to hear you like this.” Evan huffed out a breath and stilled beneath his hands, but didn’t say anything, so Radek continued. “Just knowing that I am the one doing this to you, that I am leaving my marks on you.... God, Evan.”

Radek squeezed the heated flesh beneath his hand, once, twice, before he let go and scratched it with his nails. Evan's breath caught and when Radek scratched again, Evan moaned. Without a warning, Radek slapped the spot he'd just scratched, hard enough to raise a handprint.

"Ah, fuck, Radek. That's..."

"Do I need to stop?"

Evan pushed his ass back into Radek's hand. "No, please, I need.... Need more, please!" He was barely done speaking when Radek started to spank him again, harder and faster than before. His hand was stinging with every hit, but he continued on until Evan's chest begin to heave with quiet sobs.

He stopped then, and pressed his hand to the reddest part of Evan's ass, stroking over the sensitized skin and whispering, "Shh... I've got you. Shh." Radek stroked his other hand over Evan's back, up past his shoulders and into his hair. When he felt Evan's breath even out, he grabbed a handful of Evan's hair and pulled his head up. He could see tear tracks on Evan's cheek, but he wasn't in any distress. He looked...blissful. Radek couldn't remember ever seeing Evan this relaxed.

"Evan?"

"Mmmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm."

Radek chuckled. "That good?"

Evan just hummed again, and pushed his ass against Radek's hand.

Radek huffed a laugh and slapped Evan one last time. "Off. I think it is time I fucked you."

Evan shifted off Radek's lap, all boneless grace, and stood beside the bed. Radek stood as well, pulling Evan close and pressing his lips to Evan's forehead. Evan sighed and raised his head, presenting his mouth to Radek for a kiss. Radek obliged, rubbing his lips over Evan's for a moment before slicking his tongue over Evan's upper lip and into his mouth, over his teeth, tangling his tongue with Evan's for a brief moment, and then breaking off with a nip to his lower lip.

"I want you on your knees, ass in the air." He punctuated the demand with a sharp slap across Evan's ass. He turned to the nightstand to look for lube and a condom, expecting Evan would comply, and when he turned back, he wasn't disappointed. Evan had situated himself face-down, knees spread nearly the width of the bed. As ordered, his ass was in the air; it was still a livid red and there were overlapping handprints where thigh and ass met. Radek hadn't seen anything so beautiful for a long time.

He tore open the condom packet and dropped it, along with the lube, onto the bed, near Evan's knees. He crawled onto the bed, and leaned to press a kiss in the middle of one of the handprints, moving on to the next, and then the next, until he came to the cleft of Evan's ass. He grasped a cheek in each hand and spread them apart, exposing Evan's asshole before he swiped his tongue over the tight pucker. Evan moaned and bucked into the touch, and Radek grinned. Evan was so responsive; he couldn't wait to see how he held up under more strenuous play.

But for now, he wanted to fuck Evan into the mattress. Radek leaned in and licked Evan from his perineum to his tailbone with the flat of his tongue, then he traced a spiral with the point before he slowly wiggled the tip into Evan's tight hole. Evan moaned louder, pushing back and relaxing enough for Radek's tongue to slip in. He fucked in and out a few times before pulling away and sucking his fingers into his mouth.

"Radek, please." Evan looked over his shoulder and pushed his ass back, demanding more. Radek laughed a bit as he slipped a finger into Evan's ass and twisted it, searching for the nerve bundle that--

"Fuck! I can't. That's...." Evan's voice trailed off into a high-pitched moan as Radek rubbed against his prostate again. Radek stilled his finger, not wanting Evan to come just yet; he leaned over and picked up the lube, popped the cap and upended the bottle over Evan's ass. The lube was a bit cool as it slipped over his fingers, but Evan didn't even seem to notice. He just pushed back against Radek's hand, a steady stream of 'more, need more, please' falling from his lips.

Radek pushed another finger in, twisting and scissoring, even though he was pretty sure Evan was relaxed enough that he could have fucked him without any prep. He decided he didn't want to wait anymore, so he pulled his fingers free and fumbled for the condom. Once he had it rolled on, he grasped Evan's hips and lined up.

One long slow push and he was in. Evan was so tight, and hot, inside and out, and Radek's first thought was that he was glad the condom blunted the sensation, otherwise this would all be over all too soon. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the way Evan felt around him, loving the way Evan squirmed at the rough scratch of hair against his tender ass. He pulled back a bit, wanting to see his cock disappearing between the reddened cheeks of Evan's ass, and yes, it was hot. He watched himself, thrusting in slowly, short, shallow bursts that had Evan pushing back, wanting more.

When Radek stilled again, Evan groaned, and Radek leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If you want something, all you have to do is ask me, Evan."

" _Please_." He tried to push back again, but Radek moved with him, and Evan let out a strangled sound. "Please, fuck me, hold me down and just do it, _please_."

Radek nipped at the lobe of Evan's ear and whispered, "Very well, Evan," before straightening and planting a hand between Evan's shoulder blades and holding him down against the bed. He wrapped his other hand over the wing of Evan's hip bone and used the hold as leverage, pulling himself forward, thrusting hard, fucking into Evan, over and over, feeling the sharp slap of skin on hot skin and hearing Evan's high, sharp noises of pleasure and knowing that all he had to do was take control, and Evan would be _his_ , his to kiss and touch and mark and own and _love_.

Radek was so lost in the sensation of fucking Evan that when Evan came, it was a surprise. Evan tensed for a long moment, muscles locking up tight around Radek, head thrown back on a shout as his orgasm broke, and then it was as if he was a puppet with cut strings -- Evan's whole body went slack. Radek drove his cock into Evan one last time, hard and deep, and just like that he was coming, too.

As soon as he caught his breath, Radek leaned back, taking his weight off Evan's shoulders and watching as his cock slid free of Evan's ass. He was red there, too, and Radek leaned in to swipe his tongue across the reddened skin and into Evan's asshole. When Evan hissed a bit and tried to pull away, Radek held him still and pressed a final kiss to his tailbone before climbing from the bed to dispose of the condom and fetch a wet cloth from the bathroom.

He returned to find Evan stretched out, face down on the bed. With a little coaxing, Radek was able to get him wiped off and under the blankets, where he willingly came into Radek's embrace. They lay together, just breathing, for a long stretch of minutes. Several times, Evan took a deep breath, as if he were going to speak, but each time, he remained silent. Radek didn't push; he just waited.

"Is it always like that?" Evan's voice was muffled against Radek's shoulder.

Radek shrugged. "It can be, if there is enough trust, enough feeling between partners."

Evan raised his head, and looked at Radek. "I want that. With you."

"I think... No, I _know_ I want it with you, as well." He cupped his hand against Evan's cheek, rubbing his thumb over Evan's bottom lip, before drawing him down into a lazy kiss. When they parted, Evan sighed and laid his head against Radek's shoulder.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well...since you went to all the trouble of cutting that lovely switch, I'd hate to let it go to waste."

Evan shivered and Radek could feel the goosebumps as they chased their way down Evan's arms. _So responsive_. Radek chuckled, and pressed a kiss into Evan's hair, thinking of all the wonderful ways in which they could play, and all of the lovely marks he would be leaving on Evan's pale ass....

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an sga_kinkmeme fill. The prompt was: Radek/Lorne, punishment. When Radek is hurt on a off-world on Lorne's team, Lorne feels guilty and goes to see Radek and ask him to punish him.
> 
> Wow, is this porny. I'm not sure what happened here, other than me obsessing over the prompt for nearly five months. ::blushes::


End file.
